Fishing
There are many games and activites for your grophs to take part in, and Fishing is just one of them. But it is a very useful activity nonetheless. Many things that cannot be found anywhere else in the Wurld can be found at one or sometimes several of the different Fishing Spots, of which there are currently 5 in total. Items you can fish up vary a lot from place to place - everything from Food (there are a wide variety of edible fish that can be caught, like Flinnys and Spinnows), to Junk (Empty Cans, Snail Eggs etc.) and even Weapons (like the Kurochai)! Please note that in all Spots, you're able to occassionally fish up little bags of GG of varying amounts. Be sure to have plenty of GG on hand when you go Fishing though, as each cast (whether you catch something or not) costs a certain amount of GG, with some spots costing more than others because they give out rarer items (see the Fishing Spots section for more details). Choosing a Groph Of course, before you go Fishing, it is important that your chosen groph has the appropriate Skills and Tools equipped first. The only Skill that is important for this is of course, Fishing - the higher your grophs Fishing Skill is, the higher your chances are of catching things. This can be boosted through a variety of items, such as the Fishing Float, Fishing Hat, and Boathook, and tools, such as a better rod. Rods are a requirement to fish. A groph not equipped with one won't show up in the dropdown list. There are three rods, which get more expensive the higher the bonus- *Fishing Rod (Basic, gives no skill bonus) *Good Rod (+6 Fishing bonus) *Golden Rod (+12 Fishing bonus) There are also a number of courses at the Aquaria Academy that your grophs can attend to increase their Fishing Skills permanently. The Patient Nature is a nice bonus for a fishergroph too, as Patient grophs get a Fishing Skill boost of +10. A Patient Natured Groph also has the added advantage of having a much higher boredom limit - they can fish for 1000 casts in each Spot before they get bored, whereas any other natured Groph has a limit of 500 casts. During the Flinny Festival ONLY, the boredom limit is increased by 4 for both of them, meaning that Patient grophs can fish in each Spot for 4000 casts and non-Patient Grophs 2000 casts. If you don't have a fishing tiki, it can also be helpful to have your groph equipped with Armour and/or Defense-boosting charms/items, as sometimes your groph can be attacked by various creatures such as biting flies, jellyfish etc. whilst they're Fishing, which lowers their Health and a groph can't go Fishing with zero health. For that same reason, it's an added plus if the groph you're using has quite a lot of Health, as it means you can go longer without having to heal them. Lures Lures are really useful to have when you go Fishing - each one, no matter what its' bonus is, will last for 60 minutes, so you should make the most of it whilst you can, such as visiting all the different spots whilst the bonus is still in effect. Different Lures give different Fishing bonuses; this is a list of the most commonly available ones: *Spinnow +5 * Tubeworm +5 *Fish Chunks + 5 *Dart Fish +8 *Bait +10 *Flame Fish +10 *Painted Lure +10 *Groyster Charm +12 *Fishbone Charm +15 There are also 2 very special Lures. These are the Flinny Lure, which can only be bought during the Flinny Festival from the Flinny Stalls (located at The Docks) and slightly increases your chances of catching Flinnys and the White Lure, which gives a +19 Fishing bonus, but is only able to be gotten by those that have all 5 Broken Ring Pieces and their associated Avatars (please refer to this page for more details on how to obtain it). Fishing Spots So you're ready to start fishing! There are five locations around the wurld where you can fish, each one offering you a variety of things to fish up. The Grophland Beach 15gg per cast. Located at the bottom left of the Mainland, by the Lighthouse, or just take the link from the House of Games. Examples Of Items You Can Fish Up Here: *Flinny *Water *Beach Treasures *Heart Fish *Map in a Bottle *Golden Flinny The Pier 20gg per cast. Located at the Docks on the Mainland, or just take the link from the House of Games. Examples Of Items You Can Fish Up Here: *Driftwood Plank *Soggy Rutter *Crabs The Undersea Swirl 20gg per cast. Located just outside Aquaria City on the left, or just take the link from the House of Games. Examples Of Items You Can Fish Up Here: *Deep Sea Flinny *Old Man of the Sea *Aquarian Dancer *Water The Jungle Beach 20gg per cast. Located at the bottom of the Jungle Island (the big stone head) or just take the link from the House of Games. Examples Of Items You Can Fish Up Here: *Emerald Queen *Snail Eggs *Tooma Fish The Magma Lake 30gg per cast. Located between Texolan Town and the Lava Falls, or just take the link from the House of Games. Examples Of Items You Can Fish Up Here: *Ruby King *Dull Slag *Kurochai *Burnt Leather Scraps Fishing Revamps As of the 20 January 2013, many new fishing rewards were implemented to make the fishing game more useful and a lot more fun. The Catch Book When you catch a fish it is now automatially logged in your Catch Book, should you have one. You can purchase a catch book from the Fishergroph Supplies shop at the Docks. When you catch a fish, you now have the option to release it back into the water (or magma!) These releases are also logged in the Catch Book, don't think of this as an easier way to destroy the items though! The Catch Book works much like the Junk Notebook in the way the catches and releases are recorded. Catches are recorded when you catch a fish, releases are recorded when you choose to throw a fish back and will leave you with a message displaying your number of releases and the options to continue or stop fishing. The Fishergroph's Wharf The wharf can be found right near the boathouses and is where you'll find Fishergroph Simon. He'll weigh your freshly caught fish and put it on the official records. In doing so he will have to take the fish and so it will be removed from your inventory. The best weights for each fish that Simon records will be viewable in your Catch Book and at the wharf for everyone to see! New Avatars A huge new selection of avatars were added with these new changes, 10 for catches and 8 for releases. These avatars are "quantity" based for 100, 200, 500, 1000, 2000, 5000, 10000, 20000, 100000 and 200000 catches or releases (please note, the release ones only go up to 20000, however). See more about these in the main avatars page. The Fishing Tiki The fishing tiki is a bit of an expensive investment but really worth it. For those irritated by all the critters attacking your poor groph when fishing, fret no more! The fishing tiki will scare off any angry crabs, flocks of seagulls or stinging rays. The fishing tiki can be found of course, at the Fishergroph's Supplies shop. Category:Games Category:Avatars